


Day 121

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [121]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, Gen, M/M, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine, if you will...a Johnlock Christmas...Mrs. Hudson at her sister's, Greg and Molly spending their first Christmas together at her place...John on edge, and more than a bit jealous, Sherlock caseless for a couple of weeks...so yeah, a bit of a rewrite....and off we go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 121

(Sherlock stands at the window zipping through a slightly ironic version of, 'We Wish You a Merry Christmas', John sitting in his chair working on his...third, fourth(?) glass of wine.)

"Marvelous...cheers..."

 

"John..."

"Hmmm?"

"The counter on the blog, it's stuck at 1895."

"Christmas is canceled. I talked to the help desk; oddly enough, no one was very helpful, they think it's a hack."

"And you have a snap of me, wearing the hat?"

"People like the hat."

"No they don't. What people?"

 

aaaaahhhhhhhhh

 

"Seriously? On Christmas? What, that's...uhmm...let's see, fifty-seven?"

"Lovely, you've been counting...to be precise it is seventy-three..."

"Fabulous."

 

Mantelpiece

 

"D'ya ever reply? Ever have a nice wee chat?

"Don't be an idi-"

"What is it?"

"Excuse me."

"What?"

"I said 'excuse me.' "

"Hey, ya all right?"

"Fine, John. I'm fine, just leave me for a bit?"

"Yeah, got it."

Damn it, John, sentiment...though I do like the jealous streak a bit...too bad...she was interesting...

 

"Oh dear Lord. We’re not going to have Christmas phone calls now, are we? Have they passed a new law?"

"I think you’re going to find Irene Adler tonight."

"We already know where she is. As you were kind enough to point out, it hardly matters."

"No, I mean you’re going to find her dead."

 

"The only one that matched the description. Had her brought here – your home from home."

"You didn’t need to come in, Molly."

"That’s okay. Greg was called in, too, you and John okay?"

"Hmm? Fine. We're fine."

I think we're fine...

"The face is a bit, sort of, bashed up, so it might be a bit difficult." 

"That’s her, isn’t it?"

"Show me the rest of her."

"That’s her."

Damn...at least no more texts...that should make John happy...maybe I can get home before he's asleep...

"Thank you, Ms. Hooper."

"How did Sherlock recognise her from not her face?"

"Happy Christmas, Ms. Hooper."

 

"Just the one."

"Why?"

"Happy Christmas?"

"This is low-tar, and isn't there a law thing...?"

"We are in a morgue, only so much damage we can do."

"How did you know she was dead?" 

"She had an item in her possession, one she said her life depended on. She chose to give it up." 

"Where is this item now?"

Nope.

"Look at them, Mycroft...they all care so much...is there something wrong with us?"

"Trouble in paradise, brother, mine?"

"Hmmmph..."

"All lives end, all hearts are broken...Caring is not an advantage, Sherlock..."

yadda yadda yadda...

"Happy Chrithmas, Mycroft."

 

"John? John...damn it."

"Hmmmmpgh?"

"Come on, you bloody idiot, did you have to finish the bottle?"

"No more texts, then?"

"No more texts..."

"Sorry..."

"No, you aren't."

"No, no, I'm not. Happy Christmas, Sherlock."

"Happy Christmas, John. I do love you, even when you're a bit jealous and more than a bit sozzled."

"Luvvvve you too."

"Bed."

"Ummm-hmmm."


End file.
